Percy et Hypnos
by alice4351
Summary: Simple OS triste sur la mort de Percy Jackson et la réaction d'Annabeth


Petit OS sur Percy Jackson. C'est... triste :)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la couleur rouge.

Il est là, allongé à même le sol sur un lit de pétale de rose rouge, les yeux fermés. Il dort.

À genoux, Annabeth lui tient la main, telle une mère bordant son fils, rassurante, aimante.

Oui, elle l'aime plus que tout. Et l'amour, ça fait mal. L'amour est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut contrôler, il fait peur, et ses stratégies n'arrivent jamais à l'arrêter, mais elle a appris à vivre avec.

Le visage de Percy est souriant. Il doit rêver. Elle sourit également en se disant qu'il rêve sûrement d'elle..

Lentement, elle soupire. La main de Percy est froide, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud. Elle même commence à avoir froid, mais elle se fiche du vent vicieux et glacé qui tente de se frayer un passage dans le col de son tee-shirt. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être avec _lui_.

C'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

Quand même, il doit avoir froid, pourquoi continue-t-il à sourire ?

 _Je t'aime._ Ce sont les dernières paroles qu'il a tenu avant de s'endormir, fatigué de cette bataille qui lui avait paru interminable.

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime** , murmure enfin la jeune fille.

De toute manière, elle le lui dira à son réveil. Encore et encore.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,_ pense-t-elle en priant pour qu'il l'entende même dans le domaine de ses songes.

Soudain sa gorge se noue, et des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage. Le froid mordant et le vent en sont sûrement la cause.

Elle tend la main à son visage, voulant effacer ses pleurs, mais le contact de sa joue sur sa paume arrête son geste.

C'est ici, à cet endroit qu'Annabeth cache de sa main qu'il avait placé la sienne un peu plus tôt. Une main douce, forte, et chaude.

Pourquoi est-elle devenue si froide ? Le vent ne peut-il pas arrêter un instant ?

Elle a oublié l'existence des dieux, de la mythologie, de la colonie. Il est là, tellement beau qu'elle oublie tout.

Elle veut que la main de Percy redevienne chaude, que la pâleur cesse d'envahir peut à peut son visage gelé.

La peau blanche du fils de Poséidon contraste avec le rouge des pétales de rose.

Annabeth déteste le rouge, à présent, elle le sait.

Elle recommence à pleurer. Maintenant, il faut qu'il se réveille, il a dormit assez longtemps.

 **-Percy, réveilles-toi. Les autres vont nous attendre.**

Mais Percy est trop fatigué, il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

 **-Allez Percy, je te dis qu'ils vont nous attendre gros feignant !**

Le rire de la fille d'Athéna retentit dans le silence pesant du champs de bataille. Elle sait qu' _il_ le fait exprès, Percy est un blagueur.

 **-Je sais que tu es réveillé. Viens.**

Quelqu'un cri.

 **-Annabeth !**

Une main, puis deux se pose sur son épaule, essayant de la lever.

 **-Annabeth vient, il faut partir.**

 **-NON ! Je veux dire, non. Percy n'arrive pas à se réveiller.** Elle se retourne, quatre ou cinq visages lui font face. **Vous pouvez m'aider ?**

Les mains se font plus pressantes, et plus nombreuses. Étrangement, elle n'est pas la seule à pleurer.

 **-Lâchez-moi ! Percy doit se réveiller, il faut qu'il se réveille, on va être en retard je…**

Sa main est arrachée à celle de son petit ami.

 **-NON ! JE VOUS DIS DE ME LACHER ! PERCY DOIT SE REVEILLER !**

Mais malgré ses supplications, ils la soulèvent.

 **-Je sais que c'est dur Annabeth, ça l'est pour nous tous, mais on doit partir.**

Elle se débat du mieux qu'elle peut en poussant des cris déchirants.

Ils finissent par la lâcher et elle cour vers Percy, qui est dans les bras d'un gars au tee-shirt orange.

Annabeth déteste le orange. Enfaîte, elle n'aime que le bleu.

Voyant le regard de la jeune fille, le garçon lui donne Percy. Annabeth le repose à terre et s'allonge à côté de lui sous les regards mouillés des personnes aux tee-shirt oranges. Ils se font plus nombreux et l'encerclent respectueusement.

Mais Annabeth ne les vois pas. Elle prend à nouveau la main de celui qu'elle aime et ferme les yeux. Si c'est comme ça, elle aussi, elle veut dormir.

Peut-être que, de cette manière, elle pourrait le rejoindre dans ses rêves.

Sous elle, des milliers de pétale de rose tachent ses mains et son dos de couleur rouge. Elle le sent, mais ne dit rien, profitant de cet instant.

Alors, doucement, elle ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux orage regardent sa main droite et, lentement, elle se met à pleurer. Elle tourne la tête à gauche, serre la main de Percy le plus possible et lui ordonne une dernière fois de se réveiller.

Elle se relève, s'accroupit à côté de lui et éclate en sanglots, répétant inlassablement « non. non. non».

Elle enlève sa main gauche d'un coup et la met avec l'autre sur son visage.

Elle ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer, et des larmes mêlées de rouge dégoulinent, gouttant sur la main abandonnée du jeune endormis.

Annabeth se penche et enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt de Percy. Encore du orange.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas ouvrir les yeux, pour qu'elle puisse se perdre à nouveau dans l'étendu bleu océan du regard de celui qu'elle aime ?

Elle déteste la couleur bleue à présent.

Effondrée sur lui, elle pleure, et ses sanglots retentissent dans le silence.

Le tee-shirt orange se fonce sous ses larmes.

Annabeth pense au sourire. Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de sourire ? Elle le déteste lui, à sourire ainsi après avoir tourné son regard vers elle. Elle veut qu'il arrête de sourire, qu'il se réveille et s'excuse.

Il… il doit se réveiller. Pourquoi sourit-il ?

Puis la réponse ne tarde pas. Il le lui a dit. Parce qu'il l'aime.

Alors seulement, elle se redresse et murmure dans son oreille, encerclant de ses bras la poitrine du garçon et le serrant contre elle :

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te pardonne.**

Elle se remet à pleurer et bientôt, d'autre pleure avec elle, entourant Percy d'un cercle protecteur.

Les pétales de roses qui recouvrent le champs de bataille seront bien vite emportées par les larmes.

Il s'était endormi près de celle qu'il aimait.

Ainsi, son visage cadavérique contrastant avec le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure, Percy Jackson était mort.


End file.
